Irritatingly Yours
by Karma Sutra
Summary: A SpainxReader, as request by Vulcanblood. You're a university student whose new flatmate has immigrated from Spain just to harass you. Well, maybe not, but it sure feels that way.
1. Chapter 1

You fumbled with your apartment keys, irritation making you clumsy. They fell from your hand and clattered to the ground, worsening your already suckish day. Rather than pick them up you allowed your head to fall against your eggshell white door and sighed.

Working at the fast food restaurant located in the University in which you were enrolled was not your greatest idea, especially with the less than functional management (your boss had a bad habit of constantly devouring the merchandise and his frightening business partner carried a freaking pipe wherever he went). Between the long hours and your scheduled classes you were exhausted. That day had been particularly rough since your thick-browed organic chemistry teacher almost trashed the lab with his strange alchemy experiments and rush hour had lasted much longer than what the title implied. So by the time you arrived at your humble complex, you longed for nothing more than to park in your unofficially designated space and carry on to your apartment for a relaxing evening without interruption. But since life is a cruel, cruel mistress, your parking space had already been taken by nothing less than a freaking Spano (who the hell drove foreign sports cars in a college town anyway?).

You'd never seen that car before, but you weren't entirely surprised; you'd heard from your roommate and longtime friend, Ludwig, that a new foreign exchange student was moving into the flat. Initially it was a relief; the man who previously lived there was a crazy recluse who only ever poked his head out of the depths to ask if Reagan was still president. You had had high hopes for the newbie, but given that his/her car was tainting your territory with its I'm-Worth-More-Than-Every-Organ-In-Your-Body-Combined aura, you really weren't feeling the idea of making friends.

This sentiment was only strengthened when your I-hate-my-life moment was interrupted by raucous laughter and some sort of foreign music that was loud enough to echo across the lot. The door at the end of the hall-Newbie's door- had swung opened, revealing three men. The one with an irksome laugh was albino, with bright red eyes and ivory hair. He was clinging to the arm of blond guy with hair gathered into a low ponytail and eyes that screamed mischief. But more distracting than either of these obviously eccentric characters was a man with copper skin and a tangle of chocolate curls. His olive eyes closed in laughter as he led the other two out of the apartment and down the stairs. His jeans were snug in all of the right places and he wore a tight fitting black tank top that left you gawking.

Needless to say, he was kind of attractive.

But his obnoxious Spano was still in your damn parking space.

They walked right past the stupid sports car, though, and the albino and blond climbed into a black BMW before peeling out. The chocolate-haired-jackass-who-took-your-damn-spot trotted back over, noticing you for the first time.

"Hola, chica bella!"

Oh. That explained the car and nice ass. He was Spanish.

"Hello..." you greeted, suddenly unsure of yourself. About five seconds ago you were ready to chew his ass out, but now you were at a loss for words.

"So you're the new guy, right?" you blurted, stating the obvious like a freaking genius. A headache settled into your temples and you realized that his music-which you recognized now as being Spanish-was still blaring.

"Si, I am Antonio. And you are?" He leaned closer to you... too close. The pounding escalated and you recalled your previous irritation quite quickly.

"Tired," you answered, all pretenses of being polite lost. "And turn that shit down, you're not the only one living here! Which reminds me, your car is in _my_ spot."

You had risen to your tiptoes, pressing a finger into the taller man's chest. His mouth suddenly seemed really close to yours and you were about to back away when he cleared the distance to peck you on the lips. You opened your mouth to shout at him, but he took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue in your mouth. A loud _CRACK _sounded as you slapped him, stumbling back in shock. The bastard stole your parking space _AND THEN KISSED YOU_! What the _hell_-

"Sorry, chica, but you are so much cuter when quiet."

"Y-you!" you stuttered, shock by the audacity of this.. this.. import! "Fuck you!" you shouted finally, having nothing else to say. Fortunately for the man, Ludwig pulled up into the parking lot before you could think of a suitable act of terrorism. The German would KILL you if he found you maiming the new neighbor, and so you turned on your heels and stalked off to your own apartment. But this was_ sooo_ not over.

Ludwig entered a few minutes later-longer than it should have taken to walk up the steps and come inside-and you met him at the door, foot tapping impatiently.

"What took you so long between the car and here?" you asked, sounding all the world like an overprotective dad. He raised an eyebrow.

"I was talking to the neighbor. His name is Antonio Carriedo and he apparently moved here from Spain. You should go say hallo," he offered, striding past you to go prepare dinner. The two of you rotated chores and it was his night to cook.

"Unfortunately, I've already met the asshole," you sighed, following after him. Ludwig gave you a sharp glance.

"Don't call him that," he reproached. "Now what happened?"

"He viciously attacked me with the insidious intent to taint my innocence."

The German scoffed while he glanced through the refrigerator in hopes of finding ingredients (you made a mental note to go grocery shopping upon seeing how empty it was).

"I doubt that," he responded after finally deciding on bratwurst. You climbed up to sit on the counter as he procured a skillet. .

"No, seriously! He kissed me!" you whined, kicking your legs as you did so. "And then he told me to shut up!" Well, those weren't his _exact _words, but anyway. Perverts are perverts, no matter how they are quoted.

"You do talk a lot." You kicked Ludwig and stuck your tongue out. "But I agree, that isn't acceptable if you didn't consent to it. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"I feel as if you're completely underestimating the severity of the situation," you sighed, unhappily and only the slightest bit dramatically.

"_, it's out of my hands. If you're harassed again, I'll approach him. In the meantime you can finally take up my previous offers and start working out with me. You wouldn't be so worried if you could defend yourself."

"I can too defend myself!" you retorted, trying in vain to remember the last time you exercised. After a while of this you grudgingly conceded, "Fine. But only because our neighbor's a pervert."

A Spanish pervert.


	2. Chapter 2

You were dying. Your breath was short and your lungs burned. Your muscles felt weak and insubstantial. Your face was flushed with a fever the likes of which you had never known.

That was the last time you took up Ludwig's offer to 'train' with him.

"What... the hell... was that?!" You gasped; dramatically falling face-first into the glorious cushions of the couch the two of you shared. Oh my _god,_ you had no idea humans could excrete this much sweat.

"That was a morning warmup." Ludwig stretched his arms, his black tank top only slightly darkened with perspiration and his face untouched by signs of fatigue or exertion.

"You are insane. You are actually mentally insane. And how in the hell do you look so damn refreshed?" You flopped over on your back so that your head hung over the sofa arm. Even upside-down Ludwig looked fantastically healthy and fit.

"You know, _, if you did this with me everyday-"

"I'd die within a week?"

"-you wouldn't be so exhausted after a small morning run."

"It was 5 damn kilometers!"

He opened his mouth to retort, but you'd have none of that. Crawling so that you were perched on the edge of the couch, you took off your fairly damp shirt so that you were left in nothing but a sports bra. You crumbled the offending clothing up into a ball and threw it at Ludwig's face. He was hardly startled by your state of undress-in Germany nakedness wasn't really considered sexual and he had seen you like this too many times to count anyhow- but to say he wasn't amused was a drastic understatement.

"Keep your sweaty clothes to yourself, bitte," he muttered, taking it with him to the laundry room despite what he said. He was such a neat freak sometimes, you mused, laying out on the couch a bit more comfortably. There was a knock at the door. And then three. And then-

"_, answer the door! It's probably Feliciano, he called about coming over earlier."

"Alright, alright. Coming, Feli!" you called loud enough that the little Italian would hear and maybe stop beating incessantly on the door.

You swung open the door in all of your shirtless, sweaty glory, ready to hug your favorite Italian, only to find an incredibly attractive Spanish man-who was wearing only loose fitting jeans that hung low on his hips and a white tank top that accentuated his bronzed biceps-standing _precisely where_ said Italian should have been.

Fuck.

Antonio scratched the back of his head and laughed a bit sheepishly, his eyes travelling more than what you were comfortable with. You crossed your arms over your chest quickly, already feeling your face heat up.

"What the hell do you want?" you snapped, although you sounded completely unconvincing given that you were half naked and embarrassed and all.

"I needed an egg for churros, you seem a bit... busy?" He laughed half heartedly again and you sighed, finding nothing threatening about him now that his lips were a good feet away from yours.

"Sure, come inside. I'll grab some for you."

"Un huevo will be fine, actually," he assured you, taking you up on your offer and following you to the kitchen (which was also spotless thanks to Ludwig's Ludwigness). You swung open the refrigerator and started navigating through the stockpiles of beer in search of an egg or huevo or whatever it was that Antonio wanted. You bent down to shuffle through one of the produce drawers, completely unaware that the Spanish man behind you was checking out your ass. Ludwig noticed. He cleared his throat from his place in the threshold and you stood (much to Antonio's disappointment) and turned. In his hand was a fresh shirt and you grinned gratefully when he tossed it at you.

"Hey, Luddy, where are the eggs?" You asked, wiggling on the black band shirt you had picked up at a [favorite band] concert.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced pointedly at the grinning man beside you.

"Oh, yeah, you remember Antonio from next door, right? He's look for a hueva."

"I think you mean huevo, Chica," Antonio corrected quickly, a blush dusting his cheeks. "Hueva is something completely different."

"Yes, I recall meeting him," Ludwig said quickly, dismissing any chance for a further explanation of 'hueva'. "Have you gotten settled?" He pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down as if he was about to hear the greatest story ever. You recognized a fatherly/protective Ludwig when you saw one, and it made you smile as you realized what the Spaniard was in for.

"Si, everything's moved in and everyone around here is so lovely." This time you saw his eyes slide over to you and you felt a blush color your face. Suddenly the band shirt seemed a bit tight and you began feeling self conscious.

"Good to hear," Ludwig muttered, looking over to you. "The eggs are on the top shelf."

You turned back to the still open refrigerator and lo and behold there were the eggs, on the top shelf as promised. "Thanks, Luddy~"

"Well, I guess I will be leaving then," Antonio announced after you retrieved him his huevo/egg. He was still grinning and you came to realize that you quite liked that grin. You walked him to the door, like the gentlelady that you were, and were about to close the door when he stuck out his foot to stop it.

"I don't think I gave you a proper gracias, chica~" he murmured, leaning close. You watched as his eyes traveled the length of your body and suppressed a shiver.

"Sorry," he said unconvincingly in response to your death glare. "So many curves and me with no breaks."

You slammed the door in hopes that it would crush his foot, but he hopped back in the nick of time and came out of it unscathed. You could still hear him laughing through the thick expanse of wood.

"UUUUGGHGHAHHHHH!" Your frustrated screamed was long and high, causing your roommate to run into the room.

"_ are you alright?!"

"No, Ludwig, I am most certainly not alright. I'm about to commit first degree murder, and I want you to be my witness when I plead guilty," you responded cryptically before storming

to your room and slamming that door for good measure as well.

You swore you could still hear Antonio's laughter.

**A/N: I have not been updating like I should; especially given that this was a request! I've just been so consumed with work and school that I haven't given my poor fanfictions any love! Well here's an update anyway :) For those of you following Restless Nights: I wasn't going to finish the story, but I was so inspired by all of your wonderful reviews that I'm halfway through with the next (possibly final) installment already. I love all of you! *blows kisses* **


	3. Christmas Special!

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart~" You sang, hanging Christmas ornaments on the evergreen tree that Ludwig had brought and somehow shoved inside your tiny apartment. He himself was pinning garland to the door frames, humming along to your song although he had previously complained. The scent of shortbread and coffee drifted from the kitchen, courtesy of Feliciano who had offered to help decorate (although he ended up hiding elsewhere until you had given up and told him to cook something delicious instead).

"Hey, Feli!" You called, pausing in your song. A mess of honey brown hair popped from around the corner.

"Yes, _?"

"Where's your brother? He promised me a cute tomato ornament to go with the red themed decorations I bought."

"Lovino is with a friend of his, ve. I tried to get him to come, but big brother doesn't like Ludwig very much~"

"Ja, ja, we know," Ludwig muttered grudgingly. Lovino Vargas was quite vocal with his distastes and drove the German man insane most days. You had a soft spot for the rough and tumble Italian, though, and you were slightly disappointed in his not being there.

"That reminds me," Ludwig finished hanging the garland and turned to the two of you. "My brother is coming up for Christmas. He mi-"

"You have a brother?!" You shouted, abandoning the tree to put your hands on your hips and glare at your friend. This was the first you'd heard about another Ludwig!

"Er...ja..."

"Ve~ Gilbert is fun! When is he coming?" Feliciano piped up, growing excited.

"Gilbert, eh?" You murmured, a smile quirking your lips. "If he's anything like you, this'll be fun." _Two _Ludwigs? It really was Christmas.

"Nein, he's not like me...at all," the man blushed, looking awkward.

"He's a lot louder," Feliciano mused. "And looks different. His friends are like that too!"

"Well I still can't wait to meet him!" You said, turning back to your tree. "Why haven't I before?"

Before Ludwig could answer, the door slammed open so hard that it bounced off the wall and a loud "Kesesesesese!" announced the entrance of a red eyed man that you had definitely seen before... with Antonio, the first day you had seen the man.

"The awesome me has arrived!" Gilbert called out. "Now where is my favorite bruderlein?"

"_, this is Gilbert. Gilbert, this is _," Ludwig introduced, strain already showing on his face.

"Allo, fraulein," the elder Ludwig murmured while you twitched at his achingly loud voice. "You're cute. It sucks balls that I can't touch you," he winked while Ludwig spluttered. "But anyway. How's my equally cute bruder?"

"Fine until you started harassing my roommate," the younger murmured while you opened and closed your mouth like a fish.

"Gilbert, what did you mean about _?" Feli asked, as confused as you were. Ludwig looked as if he was about to say something, but Gilbert beat him to it.

"Because she's Antonio's obviously. He called dibs," the red eyed man shrugged and hooked an arm around his brother's shoulders, messing the other's normally neat hair with his other hand. "Besides, I came here for mein adorable bruder anyway. I'll find a fraulein later."

Feli "Ve'd" as if this was a complete appropriate response, but you officially swore off interacting with Antonio ever again. That is until the devil himself appeared in the still-open doorway.

"Hola!"

You groaned inwardly, but you had to admit that he was nothing short of attractive. He was wearing a tank top-as was usual-but had a green button up over the black fabric that complimented his eyes quite nicely. In his arms was a bowl full of a sort of gelatinous sweet. You weren't incredibly surprised to see him; it had been a few days since he'd last been able to harass you, but what did give you a pleasant shock was the presence of a certain grumpy Italian behind him.

"Lovi!" You greeted warmly, enveloping the boy in a hug even as he struggled and blushed. "Your brother told me you were with a... friend..." You trailed off as you suddenly recognized Lovino's "friend" as Antonio. Oh god.

"Hello, _," Lovino greeted, almost formally (although his cheeks were still dusted pink even after you released him), "This bastard is Antonio..."

"Yeah, we've met," You answered dryly while Feliciano tackle-hugged his brother, causing a string of curses to flow from the older boy's mouth.

"Toni!" Gilbert clapped the Spaniard on the back and ushered him deeper inside the house, kicking the door closed behind him. And although the slam of the door made you wince and although Antonio made you angrier than most everything else, the scene before you was pleasant in a Christmas sort of way. Feliciano and Lovino were bickering and Gilbert was clinging to both Antonio and Ludwig, both of which who were shrinking back from the loud man, and the kitchen smelled absolutely wonderful.

"This is nice," You noted aloud, your eyes closing in a smile. Lovino stopped cursing and Gilbert stopped laughing obnoxiously and Antonio looked at you with unadulterated affection that differed from his usual perverted glance but was unbeknownst to you. Ludwig cleared his throat and gave a thin smile as well.

"I think it's time to get a snack, ja? I think Feli's cookies are getting cold."

"And the coffee!" the small man added, leading everyone into the kitchen. Antonio, however, hung back, and he gently tugged your wrist when you walked past, bringing you to pause in front of him instead of joining everybody else.

"I brought flan," is all he said, and for once you were able to see a softer, more bumbling Antonio than what you were used to. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly, unable to decide how to proceed from there.

"Yeah, thanks," you broke the silence, glancing towards the ground shyly. A hand gently tilted your head upwards and he pecked you on the lips sweetly before murmuring, "Feliz navidad." A blush colored your cheeks as he pushed the bowl towards you and turned to leave.

"Wait!" You blurted, grabbing hold of the edge of his button up. He paused and glanced back at you.

"Stay for Christmas dinner... okay? Unless you don't want to of course, in that case you're cool to go and everything, but if you're not doing anything else then-"

"I'll stay," he laughed, tousling your hair with his hand and walking past, but not without slipping his other hand in yours and squeezing gently before releasing. You dove forward and intertwined your fingers with his so that the two of you walked side by side into the kitchen, where Ludwig was settling down the other three for Christmas snacks.

"About time," Ludwig muttered as the two of you approached.

You just shrugged and gave a weak smile. "He brought flan," you offered at which Ludwig scoffed and shook his head.

"Whatever you say. Merry Christmas, _."

At this, Feliciano piped up as well, announcing, "Merry Christmas!" in a sing song voice while Lovino and Gilbert did the same in their own respective languages. You surveyed the room and grinned happily, squeezing the warm hand in yours even tighter.

"Merry Christmas!"


End file.
